Nonsense
by hyesang-nim
Summary: [ShotFic] "Aku suamimu, tugasku adalah mengatur hidupmu." KookV
_Ini adalah sebuah Short Fic yang berjumlah 624 kata, yang dibuat secara tidak sengaja, Jungkook sebagai dominan seperti biasa dan Taehyung sebagai submisiv._

 **Enjoy**

Jungkook menatap istri—coret—suaminya yang sedang tertidur pulas di kamar mereka, tangannya menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh ringkih sang pujaan hati. Satu kecupan di bibir ia hadiahkan pada yang tersayang, menaiki tubuh yang tidak lebih besar darinya dengan perlahan.

Yang dibawah mulai terganggu tidurnya tapi masih enggan membuka mata indahnya, Jungkook tersenyum lalu mulai menciumi leher sang suami cantiknya, berawal dari kecupan, lalu melumat, menghisap, menggi—

"Eungh.."

Jungkook tersenyum saat mendengar suara lenguhan suaminya lalu merapatkan kembali tubuhnya, menghapus jarak sekecil yang ia bisa lalu mencium bibir lembut dan basah itu lebih panas.

"Mphh Jungk—hmpp"

Taehyung menyerah, dia membuka matanya sambil mendorong tubuh Jungkook menjauh. "brengs—hmpph"

Jungkook mengunci kedua tangan Taehyung lalu mencium bibir pink yang telah menjadi candu untuknya itu lebih ganas, Taehyung menggeleng, ingin melepas tautan bibir mereka, "leph..ash"

Setelah menghisap bibir Taehyung dengan keras Jungkook melepas tautan bibir mereka, melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar kaku dilehernya lalu mencumbui pria dibawahnya lagi.

Dan malam itu menjadi malam panas bagi keduanya.

* * *

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, suasana hening lebih mendominasi acara sarapan mereka. Jungkook tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan Taehyung yang diam saja, tapi mulutnya gatal ingin bertanya.

"Tumben pagi-pagi begini udah mandi." perkataan Jungkook datar sambil meminum air putihnya, Taehyung melirik sinis ke arahnya. "Aku tidak sudi mencium bau spermamu pada tubuhku lebih lama lagi, bangsat."

Jungkook meletakkan gelasnya keras, cukup untuk membuat Taehyung sedikit tersentak. "Setiap malam kita melakukannya sayang, dan hei, kau juga mengeluarkan sperma yang mengotori tubuh seksimu itu."

"Bajingan."

"Jujur."

Sebuah kata berdiri sendiri mengandung perintah yang seakan-akan memaksa untuk dituruti terucap dingin begitu saja dari mulut si dominan. Taehyung meremas tangannya kuat, "Hari ini aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah temanku."

"Pardon me?"

Jungkook sudah selesai dengan sarapannya lalu menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan tidak percayanya lalu tertawa keras, "Kau pikir aku akan mengizinkanmu?"

Taehyung menatap nyalang pada Jungkook, "siapa kau berani mengatur-ngaturku."

"Aku suamimu, tugasku adalah mengatur hidupmu."

Taehyung berdecih, "Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan memiliki suami. Cih bangsat, sampai kapanpun aku tidak sudi menganggapmu suami,"

"bahkan kau lebih cocok menjadi ayahku dibandingkan pasangan hidup."lanjut Taehyung.

Jungkook berdiri dengan cepat, menarik tubuh kurus lawan bicaranya sebelum memerangkapnya di pojok ruangan. Tidak mempedulikan ada 2 maid yang berada disana.

"Jaga mulutmu itu hei anak muda, jangan mengotori mulut manismu itu." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada rendah, bohong jika Taehyung tidak takut, ia takut, tapi hanya nol koma nol nol nol persen saja. "Kau yang mengotori mulutku, tua bangka. Setiap hari kau mengotorinya!" teriak Taehyung di depan wajah tampan bak model di depannya.

"Kau ingin aku menghukummu? Begitu kah?" suara itu terdengar semakin rendah, terdengar halus dan penuh nafsu, Taehyung memejamkan matanya, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini membuat air matanya keluar begitu saja.

"Tidakkah kau tau selama ini kau menyiksaku? Kau memperlakukanku selayaknya aku itu budak. Kau mengurungku di dalam rumah mewahmu, tanpa membiarkanku bersosialisasi dengan yang lain. Kau memisahkanku dengan pacarku! Kau merusak semuanya bajingan! Kau pikir aku apa? Hewan peliharaan yang bisa disetubuhi?!"

Plak

Taehyung tertawa hambar dengan tangan yang menutupi pipi merah yang baru saja ditampar suaminya.

Cuih

Tepat di muka. Kerja yang bagus Taehyung. Kau membuatnya semakin marah.

Jungkook tersenyum manis lalu mengelap ludah di pipi bersihnya, "Jangan buang-buang waktumu, nikmati apa yang kau miliki sekarang."

Ucap Jungkook sambil membalikkan badannya, membenarkan setelan jas kerjanya sambil tersenyum miris.

Taehyung tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Seharusnya ini adalah saat-saat bahagianya melakukan aktifitas kuliah, hebohnya mengejar deadline dari sang dosen, main hingga larut, berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang sejalur, merasakan cinta yang indah katanya, bukan malah terkurung dalam rumah orang asing yang merangkap menjadi suaminya. Hell. Dia bermimpi.

Jungkook berbicara pada maid yang berdiri bisu di dekat meja makan dengan sorot matanya, seolah mengerti, keduanya menghampiri Taehyung dan gelap, Taehyung tak sadarkan diri.

Kim Taehyung telah mati.

 **The End**


End file.
